Maps have been used for centuries for providing route geometry and geographical information. Conventional paper maps including static images of roadways and geographic features from a snapshot in history have given way to digital maps presented on computers and mobile devices. These digital maps can be updated and revised such that users have the most-current maps available to them each time they view a map hosted by a mapping service server. However, map features such as roadways and routes along roadways change with relative frequency and mapping services may struggle to keep up with the map feature changes considering there are millions of miles of roads and thousands of road projects altering traffic routes on a constant basis.